hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Yupia
Mary-Rosa, who now goes by the name Yupia, is an RHG (Rock Hard Gladiator) and Dojo Duelist created by X. She is a white-pink stick figure wearing a light pink scarf, and a wide visor depicting a wavelength over her eyes. Background Mary-Rosa was a young victim kidnapped by a secret organization, torturing and experimenting on her to create a superhuman soldier. They augmented her with high-tech mechanical parts, integrating them into her human body. This lead Mary to become nearly blind. After the upgrade and intense training, the secret organization decided to label her as the second most dangerous project they've created; Y: Unstable Prototype Intended to Annihilate. Yupia. Although Yupia's been appointed to a new purpose, to be used as a weapon, her conscience remains, sickened by how fate treated her, and how evil humans can be. Yupia's mind was reprogrammed to Erase All Humanity. Weapon and Power Long Metal Blade Yupia carries a body-length rectangle blade; It has no handles so other users can't wield it or at least experience difficulties with pain. Cybernetic Perks Given an upgrade of a body, Yupia is a Cyborg. She's structured to sustain stamina and can deliver powerful strikes to her opponents. These unique abilities are describe below: * ESP — Extrasensory Perception or Esper is Yupia's second sight, she can sense vibrations from her nearby surroundings, making it easy where her opponents are. * Plasma — Fueled by her alkaline blood, Yupia can shoot out Plasma energy out from her body. This is her offense and defense strategy. * Malfunction — Rare to see but very deadly if occurred, this is Yupia's last resort. If she over-used her plasma she will go under a throttling mode, enhancing her strength and speed, find her target and kill in any means necessary. Personality Having supressed parts of her emotions, Yupia shows zero remorse when killing her opponents. She rarely talks, when she does they're mostly threats or cryptic messages. However, there is a deep meaning behind Yupia's actions, and only a few try to reach out for her. Somewhere deep down inside that machine killer lies a little girl crying for help. Photos and Videos Yupia Freedom YT.png|Yupia talking to Blue (PivotBlimp) VIDEO|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlL9rBuk73E&t=8s Bog and Yupia vs Syn and Hue.jpg|Teaming up with Bog VIDEO|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCoNT47TVgc Yupia run cycle created by x.gif|Full body running cycle Yupia's RHG Icon.png|Yupia's RHG Icon Screen Shot 2017-11-16 at 1.24.06 PM.png|Yupia teases of joining Fatal Art VIDEO|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbxIXN7vd0E DQFnEg8VAAADTOv.jpg|Yupia's Fatal Art concept tease by BoneHouse FAyupia.png|Yupia's debut in Fatal Art|link=Fatal Art FAyupiacircle.png Trivia * The creator of Yupia received a permit ban from the HyunsDojo site. A Forum Global Moderator locked Yupia's Official Duelist Roster forum thread, rendering Yupia's status inactive. * Yupia is one of a few original character that can cross between both HyunDojo's Dojo Duels and StickPage's RHG fighting platforms, the others being Mar, Gildedguy, Red Blade, Bog, Yoyo and One. * Yupia's first concept was posted in the StickPage Forum. Her information and bio differs slightly between the original posting and the Hyun's Dojo version. It is unknown which is the most current iteration.. * In Yupia's StickPage Lore, it describes her father as a mad scientist who was responsible for her ultimate transformation. He was later killed by Yupia in her RHG Demo. * The video Humanity 2 was announce to be Yupia's last appearance, it was montage of several Duelist and RHG characters she defeated and flash backs of her past. In the end it lead to Yupia's final exit. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=10175 * http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?89923-Yupia * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWgp03Y5gA1efRDrhzf5BYw Category:RHG Category:Duelist Category:White Category:Pink Category:Inactive Category:Female Category:Fatal Art